


the sky was crying for you

by jjakku



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjakku/pseuds/jjakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a really poetic short fic that I just thought of in my head today because it was raining and I think rain is beautiful! My love for rain + how I see Clara’s death in poetic angst and in the POV of the doctor = hopefully your death as readers. I hope you enjoy this fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	the sky was crying for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really poetic short fic that I just thought of in my head today because it was raining and I think rain is beautiful! My love for rain + how I see Clara’s death in poetic angst and in the POV of the doctor = hopefully your death as readers. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Beautiful; she was absolutely beautiful.

The way the rain seemed to fall on her skin, every single drop bringing life to what was and what should have been. The life that once lived was illuminating in the most beautifully tragic way.

I held her. I kept her close to me, hoping that if I held her close enough that all of the warmth that was left would stay, that everything that was left of her wouldn’t be lost forever and washed away in the rain.

I didn’t care that my clothes were wet. I didn’t care that the curls of my hair had gotten soggy and had folded over to stick onto my forehead. I cared that I had lost my only light in the darkness. That the only thing that I was holding onto so closely was an empty lantern that the flame had been blown out and all that remains for a flicker of a moment is the ember that still burns at the tip of the candle.

The rain continued to pound on Clara and I, and she still remained lying down in my arms. No breathe, no movement, arms still limp by her sides. I cradled her like I would with a baby, close to my chest, protecting the flicker of ember still left within her. I would like to think that if somehow she could hear my hearts beat, she would let out a sigh of comfort and nuzzle in my chest like she always did when we hugged.

I gently placed my hand on her face, wiping off the little drops of water that hit her pale complexion with my thumb. Against my thumb her skin had gotten colder. I was scared. The warmth, the ember, she was fading faster and I didn’t want that.

 _Clara, I’m so sorry_ I thought to myself, still holding the side of her face with my hand. I brushed away the bits of her soaked hair gently off her face with my other hand, tucking it slowly behind her ear. I just stared at her, taking in every inch of her beauty. Even though she was dead, she still looked so beautiful. I honestly couldn’t understand how she could still look so beautiful after death. Dead or alive, young or old, Clara Oswald will always be beautiful to me.

_“Why do you look sad you clever boy”_

A voice came from beside me. My eyes grew wide. I know that voice. But it couldn’t be… It can’t be.

“Clara?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Even though it was super super super short :/  
> Please give me some feedback on whether I should continue and make a small part two continuation! :)


End file.
